Apenas um mero Sonho
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: um sonho meu com o Saga... um delírio da minha mente... fãs do Saga: Naum me matem! TT eu só eskrevi o q veio na kabeça... pq eu amo o Saga e naum falaria mal dele jamais nem jogaria verdades em sua cara ou koisa parecida... u.u


**Apenas um mero sonho...**

"_Às vezes, vou dormir e penso em infinitas coisas sobre questões de como o mundo foi se tornar assim...como tudo pode ser tão vazio...tudo o que quero é apenas tirar isso da minha cabeça... mas novamente ao dormir entro em mais um sonho..."_

_Pisces Amanda-chan_

Lá estou eu novamente, em uma rua deserta... vagando só em busca de pensamentos... quando me deparo com uma figura já conhecida... aquele mesmo homem, de longos cabelos azuis e rebeldes, olhos penetrantes e brilhantes como safiras... mas logo sei que tudo é um sonho que não poderei impedir de que tenha um fim no dia seguinte...

Ele vem na minha direção e logo me confronta com seu olhar... logo já me pergunto por quê ninguém consegue me entender como ele? Novamente terei inúmeras questões a debater com ele e respostas sábias a ouvir...

Você apareceu novamente...Saga – acaricio seus cabelos, estou acostumada a encontrá-lo nesses sonhos e por isso não temo e não exito em me aproximar dele...

bem se estou aqui é porque apareci, não?

É surpreendente como ele me faz rir... mas as mesmas aflições e questões que me vieram antes de mergulhar nesse sonho ainda estão a me afligir...

Saga, porque o mundo é tão cheio de maldade? Porque as pessoas tem tanta ambição?

bem as pessoas não exatamente más, apenas tem uma noção muito diferente do que é certo ou errado, muito diferente...tudo depende da ambição e do que essas pessoas fazem para obter o que querem... ambição desmedida pode tirar a noção de um ser humano... a ambição faz parte da natureza humana, embora alguns a desenvolvam mais do que outros...

mas assim mesmo... as coisas estão num ponto em que o mundo deixou de ser um lugar seguro, a ambição está destruindo tudo isso?

não minha menina... o que destrói tudo são os própios homens, eles se deixam levar pela ambição e assim acabam por marem-se uns aos outros, destruir a terra, destruir a vida... isso tudo sem a mínima compaixão... não é a ambição em si mas os fracos de espírito que estão deixando o mundo um lugar tão inseguro...

você sabe muito bem o que é a ambição... e é por isso que fala com tanta convicção, não é mesmo? – logo percebo que mexi em uma ferida mal cicatrizada...ele sabe tanto sobre a ambição, como sobre o bem e o mal... ele já esteve entre os dois lados experimentou e sentiu tudo que era ruim... tudo o que era bom... por isso ele sempre teve as respostas para as minhas questões...eu mexi lá no fundo e agora vejo como errei ao tocar nesse assunto com ele fiz um sofrimento esquecido voltar à tona e logo lágrimas escorriam daqueles olhos azuis... senti-me a pior pessoa do mundo por fazer alguém que tanto me entende chorar daquele jeito... senti raiva de mim mesma...

Saga, eu...me desculpe...eu não queria... eu não queria que você se sentisse triste...

não tudo bem... eu sei realmente o quanto errei no passado, mas agora, tenho um certo orgulho de ver que abri os olhos e vejo tudo com outros olhos... eu sei o que são os dois lados apenas por essa experiência, não devia me entristecer tanto...

Ainda estamos caminhando naquela rua deserta... se fosse real, distraídos como estamos, conversando, já teria vindo um assaltante e levado alguma coisa nossa, nem que fosse apenas os calçados...

tem tanta coisa acontecendo no mundo real... tudo isso é um jeito de me refugiar dentro de mim mesma, não? É um ato covarde de minha parte...

pode até ser, mas você não está completamente alheia ao que se passa lá fora estando aqui, dentro dos teus sonhos, pois estás pensando no mundo de lá, tentando encontrar uma saída, algo que faça com que o mundo seja um lugar melhor, e isso, com certeza não é um ato covarde...

obrigada por me entender assim Saga, acho que ninguém mais me entende tanto quanto você, nem eu mesma... afinal, se eu me entendesse não teria que buscar isso aqui...

isso não é verdade... ninguém entende uma pessoa melhor que ela mesma, pois antes de interagir com outros a pessoa interage com ela mesma... se não ela jamais poderia Ter como demonstrar idéias e sentimentos...

é... você tem razão...

eu queria te dizer uma coisa, venho tentando faz mito tempo mas nuca consigo, parece que o tempo sempre conspira contra mim...

então aproveite a oportunidade...

eu...

vejo seus lábios se mexerem, mas não mais ouço a sua voz... está se dissipando... o sonho novamente está acabando, logo não mais vejo sua imagem... tudo está turvo e logo irei acordar novamente em meu quarto, sozinha e sei que à noite, quando eu voltar ele estará lá novamente, me esperando para novamente tentar me contar algo sobre ele que nunca consigo descobrir, porque sempre que tento novamente o sonho vai se esvaindo... não tenho a chance de descobrir as palavras que profere apenas posso senti-las e tenho certeza que se algum dia conseguir ouvi-las elas serão verdadeiras...

acorde menina, você tem aula! Precisa tomar banho, se vestir, tomar café... levanta logo antes que durma novamente!

tá, tá... já tô levantando...

sonhou comigo?

ahn? Não vô não sonhei com você não, satisfeito?

Novamente vem o meu vô com suas brincadeirinhas e perguntas, tudo pra ficar me provocando... logo vem minha cadelinha lamber minha cara pra me acordar...

ah, Pandora pára, faz cóssegas...

me arrumo para ir ao colégio, mas como ainda tenho bastante tempo tento cochilar só pra tentar ver se sonho com ele novamente e ele consegue me dizer o que tanto anseia por me contar, que a essa altura não sei mais se é bom ou ruim...

**Fim** _By Kikyou-sama_ ama Saga 

Espero reviews! (boas ou ruins...)

Vocês não sabem o quanto eu anceio por alertas de reviews no meu e-mail toda semana... XD é muito bom ler e vivo guardando a reviewns no meu komputer... pra fikar lendu depois e eskrever com carinho as novas fics pra vcs lerem!


End file.
